Dragon Ball Reloaded Universe
by ShamerFTW
Summary: After they learn of Frieza's arrival, The Children of Planet Spyca are being sent away. Frieza eradicates all life on the planet as well as the children that attempt to leave. Only two survivors remain. How will the world of Dragon Ball be affected by the arrival of another alien character. (AU with multiple OC's. Rated T just incase.)


**Hi everyone this is technically my first fan fiction. I am not familiar with all of the tools that are provided in the editor so hopefully everything looks clean and well organized. I will try to update frequently. My goal will be 5 chapters a week, so make sure you bookmark or follow the story. If you have any comments or criticism then review it so I can understand what needs to be worked on. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue - Invasion

Planet Spyca, Castle Ball Room, Age 738

Inside of the giant metalic castle, anxiety was inside everyone's hearts as they waited to meet their end. Suddenly the intercom blasted "King Sezone, Frieza's forces will be arriving shortly." Sezon looked down at all of his men in the room. He stood up and with a strong voice he yelled. " We know we may not make it out of this alive. But that doesn't mean our race won't survive." Many of the soldiers around the room seemed confused. _So it seems no one heard the broadcast,_ The King thought. "The children of this great planet will indeed be our future. We will send them to safety as we fight this tyrrant off. Finally, when the battle is over we will rescue our children and restore our planet." The cheers of the soldiers could be heard from all around the capitol.

The plan was being brought together by Queen Spyca. The mothers of the planet were to bring their children to the launch point at the top of the castle. The machine at the top looked amazing. The ship itself resembled a double helix that twisted into a cone on the top. The casing of the ship was actually the pods that the children would be kept in. The pods were platinum and were shape like seeds. As soon as a child was placed into one thay were automatically hooked up to the vessels nutrition system. The plan was to have the children be brought to a safer planet until the fight was over. Afterwards, the ship would remotely be recalled back to the planet. That was the only way that they thought the children would be kept safe.

Queen Spyca observed the vessel intently. "Is that all of the children?", she asked. The engineer of the ship looked up from his tablet. " Almost," he replied " the last child is your sister's daughter, Thyma." _I wonder where she is_ , the Queen thought, _If she doesn't come soon I will be forced to launch the ship without her._ Luckily her sister had just arrived. "Oh my god, sister I am so sorry." Papra said. "It is okay. Let me see my neice before she leaves" said Spyca. Papra calmed down and handed her daughter to her older sister. Spyca was amazed by the child. It had the same mint colored hair that was unique to the royal bloodline. The fur on her cat-like ears and her soft fuzzy tail shared the color. Her skin was brown like her fathers. And when she opened her eyes to see who was holding her, the Queen noticed that they were both amber colored. She looked at her sister and smiled. If the planet was destroyed in the end she would be proud that this child would inherit the throne. The Queen rushed to load the child into the pod. All of the mothers looked at the ship with tears in their eyes. The engineers began to countdown the ship's accent.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Planet Spyca's Exosphere, Frieza's Ship, Age 738

Frieza smiled at the planet that would soon belong to him. The planet was beautiful. It was 80% water with a large continent in the center of it. He knew that this planet would make him extremely rich. He had to work a little harder after he destroyed Planet Vegeta and the monkey's that lived on it. The scouters read that the planet's power level was nearly triple the power of Planet Vegeta's. However the average power level was only 400. Frieza sent Dodoria along with twenty or so of his third class warriors to handle the planet.

He was observing the proogress on a monitor. Dodoria was confronting a squad of about 100 of the planet's warrior's. The soldiers wore galactic armour with the exception of the king who wore baggy white pants a blue top and a golden cape. The power levels of the soldiers was relatively low. Most of them were at 500. Dodoria looked at the king and began to laugh. "That's enough!" The king yelled. He charged at Dodoria and punched him in his stomach. Dodoria hjust smiled as he took the punch. "With a power level of only 1,500 how do you think you can beat me!" he growled. _I guess there is no choice then_ , he thought, _I need to transform_. The king jumped back to his soldiers and began to charge his energy. His hair began to shake because of his power. His hair color turned yellow and brown spots sprung up on his hair. Dodoria noticed that his power level shot up to 6,000. Dodoria still wasn't worried. If he payed attention he would've noticed that the man still didn't finish transforming. The man stood up and released the ki he had been holding in. After a huge flash of light the man's hair turned gray with some strands being white or black. Before Dodoria could check his scouter the man kicked him in the face sending him flying toward the nearest cliff. He then proceeded to launch a wave at the soldiers leaving a blood tinted crater on the ground. Frieza was shocked by the display he was watching. He would've hated to need to go down there to kill everyone. Suddenly Dodoria flew back to the site. The king was getting ready to charge another wave. Dodoria flew down and began to beg. "Please don't kill me." he begged. "I have a family back at home. I'll join you. I will help you defeat Frieza!". The king began to think about it. Dodoria's head was to the ground when he saw the man's power level get lower. It went from 24,000 back to 1,500 Dodoria began to charge his ki into his mouth. When he was sure that the man's power was lowered he looked up and shot a pink wave at the king's stomach. The soldier's behind the king gasped while both Frieza and Dodoria laughed.

Frieza sent more soldiers to the planet to help Dodoria kill them. His plan was almost entirely finished, when he noticed something. A giant ship was going past them. He looked closely and saw that children were on the ship. Frieza yelled at the grunts on the ship. "Destroy that!" he yelled. The grunts fumbled around for a while until they found the right button. They aimed and shot at the ship. Second's later it began to explode. Cracked pods and children flew out. One that was barely damaged rammed into the hull of Frieza's ship. Frieza laughed as he watched several pods explode. He didn't notice that one of the pods remained safe and flew away from the wreckage. The child in that pod would be the savior of the Supai. The child in the pod would reunite their race. The child in the pod would be the new owner to the throne of Spyca.


End file.
